Light
by XxEmberRosexX
Summary: I'm unheard of. Half elf, and half wizard. Training under Gandalf the Grey isn't an easy thing, but hey, it's worth it. Now I'm on an adventure with my Hobbit friends Frodo to destroy an evil ring, easy right? Wrong. Memories from long ago are brought back up, lines are drawn (and crossed), and most of all, people are lost. Just another day as Gwenavire Rosemont.
1. The Shire

**EmberRose: First Lord of the Rings fiction! Yay! Review and tell me how I do!**

**Disclaimer: XxEmberRosexX doesn't own Lord of the Rings. She's not that good of a writer.**

**EmberRose: Shut up.**

"Your late." That was the greeting that awaited us when my mentor Gandalf and I as we entered the Shire. I smiled at my hobbit friend Frodo, my gentle silver eyes resting fondly on him.

"A wizard is never late, Frodo Baggins, nor is he early. He arrives precisely when he means to." Gandalf said, raising an eyebrow. We all looked at each other for a few moments before bursting out with laughter.

"Then how is it, when I am late for a lesson, I get scolded?" I demanded turning to Gandalf. My braided brown hair flung around my other shoulder as I did so.

"You, my dear, are only half wizard. Your other half is elf, and elves are notorious late creatures." Gandalf said, making me stick my tongue at him.

"It's wonderful to see you, Gandalf. You as well Gwenavire." Frodo laughed, beaming widely.

"I have told you, Frodo. Call me Gwen. Gwenavire is too...elegant." I scoffed, wrinkling my nose in distaste.

"Very well, Gwen." Frodo grinned, hopping into our wagon. I sighed before going from the front seat to the back end of the wagon.

"What new of the outside world?" Frodo asked eagerly. "Tell me everything!"

"What, everything? Far too eager and curious for a Hobbit. Most unnatural." Gandalf said with a twinkle in his eye. I snorted in a very unlady-like manner as our cart made its way over the stone bridge to the Hobbit marketplace. "Well, what can I tell you? Life in the wide world goes on much as if it has past age..."

I drifted off as Gandalf started his long conversation. I observed the Hobbits milling around the marketplace, waving at a few. Some Hobbits greeted us in a very friendly manner, but some glared at us as we rode through.

"Who did we kill?" I muttered under my breath.

"Whatever you did, you've been officially labeled as a Disturber of the Peace." Frodo informed us cheerfully.

"Oh really?" Gandalf said curiously. I sighed and shook my head. A man observed us as our cart rattled by, and children ran after us. Frodo and I looked Gandalf expectantly, but he did not turn and greet the children or do any magnificent trick. I looked in astonishment and the old trickster, wondering how he could ignore the sweet children. As we were about to disappear from view, fireworks sparked up and flew into the sky. I chuckled at the delighted children before turning back around. We finally arrived at Frodo's destination and Frodo stood up.

"Gwen, Gandalf...I'm glad you're back." Frodo said, leaping expertly from the cart. I smiled.

"So am I, Frodo. So am I." I agreed as I crawled back to my spot. As we made our way to Bilbo's house, something occurred to me. "Gandalf. If your title is Gandalf the Grey...what am I?"

"Hmm..." Gandalf seemed to consider this for a moment. "Gwenavire...the apprentice."

"I'm not good enough to have a title yet?" I demanded, glaring at the dirt road.

"Your only twenty three, my dear Halfling." Gandalf chuckled, smiling.

"I've been twenty three for fifty years!" I said, shaking my head.

"And that, my dear, is very young." He sighed. I was about to continue my argument, but we arrived at Bilbo's home. Gandalf went in, but I stayed back to take inventory of the fireworks. I was mentally preparing myself to see Bilbo again, because I knew it would bring back painful memories. Things I'd rather not think about ever again. _Legolas. _I couldn't help but smile when I thought about how we met. I was only around twenty then, not done aging yet. Gandalf had started mentoring me, but a lot of times he wasn't around because he was on a quest of some sort. He took me on the quest to find a dragon with a ton of dwarves and a hobbit, calling it a learning experience. The first time Legolas and I met, he was pointing a bow at my face. I grin at the memory, but the smile quickly fades away. Legolas started having feelings for each other, and he was about to court me when I caught him with another she-elf. She was beautiful, charming, enchanting even. It wasn't hard to see why Legolas chose her over me. Of course he was still young, we both were. Maybe we rushed things.

I sighed and shook all of the painful things out of my head.

"Gandalf my old friend, this will be a night to remember!" Bilbo laughed, walking out of the hobbit hole with my mentor. "Gwenavire! How wonderful it is to see you again! How are things with you and that young elf?"

"Fine." I lied, clearing my throat uncomfortably.

"Maybe I'll come and see the wedding when it happens!" He continued, sending me a wink.

"Sure." I sighed, smiling weakly. Gandalf, sensing my unease, put his arm around Bilbo's shoulder and guided him to the wagon.

"Come my friend. We have much to do until tonight." He said, climbing into the wagon.

* * *

"Meridoc Brandybuck and Peregrin Took. We should have know." I sighed as Gandalf pulled the mischievous hobbits to their feet.

"What are you going to do to us?" Merry asked fearfully. I grinned in an evil manner.

"Oh we have something special in mind for you." Gandalf said with a twinkle in his eyes.

A few minutes later, Merry and Pippin were scrubbing dishes with Gandalf smoking his pipe and sipping ale. Gandalf, being like my father, wouldn't let me smoke or drink any alcohol until I was older. Cries of "Speech! Speech!" rang out around us and finally Bilbo got to his feet.

"My dear Bagginses, and Boffins, Tooks and Brandybucks...Brubbs, Chubbs, Hornblowers, Bolgers, Bracegirdles and Proudfoots!" He started with a proud look.

"Today is my one hundredth and eleventh birthday. Yes, and alas...eleventy-one years is far too short a time to live among such excellent and admirable Hobbits! I don't know half of you half as well as I should like; and I like less than half of you as well as you deserve." He continued with a fading smile. There was scattered clapping like people were trying to figure out if this was a compliment or not. Frodo Gandalf and I were all smiling to ourselves. Bilbo pulled something out of this waistcoat and put it behind his back. Gandalf and I exchanged a confused look.

"I have things to do and I have put this off for far too long. I regret to announce, this is the end. I am going now. I bid you all a very fond farewell!" Bilbo announced looking around at the astonished crowd. He looked right as Frodo as he whispered "goodbye" and vanished. Gandalf and I were immediately on our feet, sharing alarmed looks. We ran to Bilbo's Hobbit hole and stood at the door as Bilbo came out carrying a walking stick.

"I suppose you think that was terribly clever?" Gandalf demanded.

"Come on, Gandalf! Did you see their faces?" Bilbo laughed carelessly.

"There are many magic rings in the world, Bilbo Baggins, and none of them should be used lightly." Gandalf warned.

"It was just a bit of fun! Oh, you're probably right as usual." Bilbo finally sighed.

"He is usually right." I agreed with a small smile.

"Gwen, go check on Frodo. Tell him to come up here." Gandalf said, making me pout slightly.

"But I want to talk to Bilbo!" I protested, but then I gave in. I walked from the Hobbit hole and walked down the path. I met Frodo at the party, meeting his confused eyes with my own confused eyes.

'What did Gandalf need to tell Bilbo without me?' I wondered as I walked over to Frodo.

"What is going on?" He asked in bewilderment.

"How am I supposed to know?" I huffed grumpily. Another hobbit bounded over to us. She had dark curls that hung in rings around her shoulders and chocolate colored eyes that always had mischief in them. "Hello, Talia."

"Hi, Gwen." My best Hobbit friend said with a deep curtsy. "I worked on my curtsy! Isn't it wonderful!"

"Why did you?" I asked in confusion.

"I had an hour with nothing to do." She sighed, rolling her eyes. Despite being surrounded by Hobbits, I was only a few inches taller. Yes. I'm short. I don't have many curves, and would be considered more innocent looking than fierce, but believe me, I can be as fierce as a tiger when provoked.

"What is going on?" She asked.

"That is exactly what I wish to know." I responded, shaking my head.


	2. Bree

**EmberRose: Please Review!**

**Disclaimer: XxEmberRosexX doesn't own Lord of the Rings.**

"Run, Frodo!" I screamed from the wooden ferry. I wildly thought of how we got into this mess. Gandalf told me to stay at the Shire with Frodo until he came back for us. When he came back he threw the ring into the fire and elven words came onto it. I only know basic elfish, so yeah. I had no idea what it said. Then somehow Sam, of all Hobbits, was told to join our journey. Gandalf then left and told us to meet him at the Prancing Pony. When I questioned him about it, he just commanded me to protect the Hobbits at all cost. As we made our way to Bree, we met Merry, Pippin, and Talia who were robbing some poor farmer of their produce. Long story short, Ringwraiths started chasing us and now we're on a ferry to Bree.

"How far is the nearest crossing?" I breathed as I watched the angry Wraith horse stomp on the bridge.

"The brandwine...twenty miles." Merry answered as he steered. Talia finally stepped forward.

"Will someone please explain what is going on?!" She huffed, crossing her arms over her chest. I looked at her red dress and laughed slightly. That would get in the way if we encountered any more wraiths. I chose a brown tunic and brown trousers for this trip with my dagger strapped to my hip. My staff was back at Gandalf and I's home, but Gandalf promised he'd give it to me at the Prancing Pony. "Gwenavire! Answer me!"

"It's a very long story." I warned with my eyebrows raised.

"We have a very long trip." She countered with a scowl forming on her lips.

"Fine." I sighed. I sat down on the wood and started from the party. I explained about the ring briefly, on a strict need to know basis, and then continued to now. "So yeah. That's the very long story."

"Just in time." Talia said, standing up and stretching. "We're almost to Bree."

Once we docked, we basically sprinted to the gates and knocked frantically.

"What do you want?" The gatekeeper asked grumpily.

"We're headed for the Prancing Pony." Frodo answered breathlessly. The gatekeeper swung his lantern over us.

"Hobbits! Five Hobbits, and what looks like a young elfling." The gatekeeper laughed. I huffed at the young elfling comment, but let it pass. "Out of the Shire by your talk. What business brings you to Bree?"

"We wish to stay at the inn. Our business is our own." Frodo said wearily. The gatekeeper opened the gate, much to our relief.

"All right, young sir, I meant no offense. It's my job to ask questions after nightfall. There's talk of strange fold abroad. Can't be too careful." The gatekeeper explained. We nodded and made our way down the empty streets to the Prancing Pony. I went to find a table and a drink while Frodo and Talia found a room. Talia and Frodo came over with confused looks.

"What is it?" I asked, smiling at my pint. Gandalf wasn't here, so it was a nice time to drink it up.

"Butterbur says Gandalf hasn't been here for six months." Frodo informed me. "Maybe he's just running late. He'll be here. He'll come."

"What's _that_?" Pippin asked Merry. Merry smiled.

"This, my friend, is a pint." He announced proudly.

"It comes in pints?! I'm getting one!" Pippin yelped, running off.

"You've had a whole half already!" Sam called after him. A few men looked at Frodo, but I sent them a very threatening glare.

"That fellow's done nothing but stare at you since we've arrived." Sam observed quietly. I casually glanced at where he was referring to and saw a man in a dark cloak and a long pipe. Frodo gestured to Butterbur.

"Excuse me, that man in the corner," Frodo asked him. "Who is he?"

"He's one of them Rangers; they're dangerous folk, wandering the wilds. What his right name is, I never heard, but round here he's known as Strider." Butterbur informed us.

"Strider." Frodo whispered.

"Baggins? Sure, I know a Baggins! He's over there!" Pippin was yelling from across the bar. I groaning in frustration. Talia swore and hit her head. Pippin is an idiot sometimes. Frodo stood up and ran over to the fool. I started to go after them, dodging the drunk men. I saw Frodo reaching up for something, and suddenly he disappeared. I gasped and raced forward. I searched for Frodo and found him being bullied by the mysterious stranger, Strider.

"You draw far too much attention to yourself, Mr. Underhill." He growled before dragging him upstairs. I sprinted after them and burst in, brandishing my dagger threateningly.

"Get away from him." I commanded darkly. He ignored me and continued to talk to Frodo.

"Indeed? I can usually avoid being seen if I wish, but to disappear entirely, that is a rare gift." Strider said sarcastically. I stomped forward and stood in front of Frodo.

"I said, get away from him." I spat angrily. The man had dark hair and dark eyes as well, and also was much taller and bigger than me. But I didn't care. I made a promise to protect these Hobbits.

"Put it down, elfling." Strider sighed, shaking his head.

"I am not an elfling." I hissed, taking a threatening step forward.

"Who are you?" Frodo asked behind me. Strider looked around my small form at Frodo.

"Are you frightened?" Strider answered in a slightly mocking tone.

"Yes." Frodo admitted truthfully.

"Not nearly frightened enough. I know what hunts you." Strider says, but I huffed out in annoyance. We all jumped and turned to the door as Sam, Talia, Merry and Pippin appear with Sam's fists, Merry's candlestick, Talia's brandy bottle and Pippin's chair.

"Let him go or I'll have you, Longshanks!" Sam yelled angrily.

"You have a stout heart, little Hobbit. But that alone won't save you. You can no longer wait for the Wizard, Frodo. They're coming." Strider said.

"Wraiths." I whispered under my breath.

"Go get your things and bring them here. Then rest. We leave tomorrow morning." Strider commanded, leaving no room for argument. I growled and sheathed my dagger. After we retrieved our things, the hobbits crawled into bed and fell asleep. Strider, Frodo and I stayed up and looked out the window. Waiting.

"You said you were no elfling." Strider said after a while. "You look young."

"I am only part elf." I said silently. "I am also part wizard. Or witch. Whatever you prefer."

"Unheard of." Strider observed quietly.

"But not impossible." I sighed, leaning back against the window. A screech filled the town of Bree, making me sit up strait again. We watched from across the street as the wraiths attacked the empty beds.

"What are they?" Frodo asked curiously.

"They were once men." Strider explained, glancing at Frodo. "Great Kings of men. Then Sauron the deceiver gave to them Nine Rings of Power. Blinded by their greed, they took them without question. One by one falling into darkness, and now they are slaves to his will."

"They are Nazgul." I continued for Strider quietly. "Ringwraiths. Neither living nor dead. At all times they feel the presence of the ring. Drawn to the power of the one. They will never stop hunting us."

"Exactly." Strider whispered, leaning back. "Now rest. We have a very long journey tomorrow."


	3. The Wraiths

**EmberRose: Please, please, please, review!**

**Disclaimer: XxEmberRosexX doesn't own Lord of the Rings.**

"Where are you taking us?" Frodo asked as we made our way through a thick, gloomy forest. The scrawny pony was holding all of our supplies like a loyal companion.

"Into the wild." Strider responded, continuing to shepherd us deeper into the wood.

"How do we know this Strider is a friend of Gandalf?" Merry whispered to Frodo and I.

"We have no choice but to trust him." I breathed with a sigh.

"But where is he leading us?" Sam wondered. We kept walking in slightly uncomfortable silence until Strider looked back at us.

"To Rivendell, Master Gamgee." Strider answered to our surprise. "To the house of Elrond."

"Did you hear that? Rivendell!" Talia exclaimed quietly in amazement. "We're going to see the elves!"

"I don't count?" I teased, nudging my Hobbit friend. Talia sent me a grin. We continued in silence again until the Hobbits suddenly stopped and unstrapped their knapsacks.

"Gentlemen, we do not stop until nightfall." Strider chided as they sat down.

"What about breakfast?" Pippin whined.

"You've already had it!" Strider said in slight shock.

"We've had one, yes." Pippin admitted, "But what about second breakfast?"

Strider gave Pippin a blank look before continuing through the wood, shaking his head. I snickered at the Hobbit's shocked faces and continued on with Strider.

"I don't think he knows about second breakfast, Pip." I heard Merry state.

"What about elevensees? Luncheon? Afternoon Tea? Dinner?! He knows about them, doesn't he?" Pippin asked in panic. I snickered into my hand and tightened my red cloak around my tunic. Talia gratefully changed into black trousers and a grey tunic.

"I wouldn't count on it." Merry sighed, coming after us. A _whooshing_ sound filled the air and I turned to watch an apple sail through the air to Merry, who easily caught it. Pippin didn't put his hands up quick enough, and the apple bounced of his head, causing Talia and I to roar with laughter. Our mood lightened slightly, and I started to make a conversation more with the Hobbits.

Maybe this trip won't be so long.

* * *

A few hours later, we were resting in a small area of ruins. Strider left to scout the area, so I decided to get some rest. As soon as my head hit the mat, I was out.

"Put it out, you fools! Put it out!" I woke up to Frodo yelling. I sat up and looked around. Talia and Frodo were desperately putting out the small fire that Sam, Pippin and Merry had created. I groggily stood up and stumbled over to them.

"What's going on?" I mumbled, rubbing my eyes.

"Oh, that's nice. Ash on my tomatoes!" Pippin whined, trying to save his meal. I drew my dagger and was on high alert as I heard a screeching fill the ruins.

"Get behind me!" I commanded, brandishing my dagger threateningly and wishing I had my staff. I advanced forward and started to fight the first Ringwraith, and it worked for a few moments. Unfortunately I was never very good at swords play. The blade came down on my dagger, shattering it and blowing me back. My first thought was-

_'Damn. That was my favorite dagger.'_

And then I thought.

_'Ouch.'_

And finally, I thought nothing.

* * *

"Come on, Gwen. Wake up."

"We can't carry you for much longer."

"Are you suggesting my friend is fat?"

"No! She's just taller."

"Gwen, Frodo is hurt."

My promise to Gandalf. I said I wouldn't let them get hurt. I failed. I fluttered my eye lids for a few seconds before jolting up in Sam and Pippin's arms. I jumped up and wobbled for a few seconds.

"Where is he?" I slurred, clutching my sore head. I saw Strider set Frodo down and turn back to us.

"We're going to rest tonight." He said quietly.

"No! We need to keep going!" I cried, stumbling over to Frodo. I put the young Hobbit's head in my lap and stroked his head like a loving mother. I wouldn't break my promise to Gandalf. My best friend will not die.

"Is he going to die?" Pippin asked bluntly. I tried my best to heal him without my staff, but the poison inside of him was so strong.

"No. He is passing into the shadow world. He will soon become a wraith like them." Strider explained.

"They're close." Merry said nervously. Frodo gave a sudden gasp of pain, making me grimace.

"Sam. Do you know the Athelas plant?" Strider asked slowly, observing Frodo carefully.

"Athelas?" Sam asked.

"Kingsfoil." Strider elaborated quickly.

"Kingsfoil. Aye. It's a weed." Sam responded.

"It may help slow the poison. Hurry!" Strider commanded, going off with Sam to find the weed. I continued to try and slow down the poison at the very least, but I could feel the weariness of my injured head and using so much power trying to heal Frodo. Suddenly a white horse rode into the clearing. I smiled in pure joy.

"Arwen!" I breathed in relief. "Hurry. He doesn't have much time."

"Hear my voice, come back to the light." Arwen whispered. I've heard that sentence before. I barley understood that simple sentence, due to my awful understanding of Elfish, but I understood that she was helping him. You'd think me being part Elf, I'd understand the language better.

"Who is she?" Pippin asked in a hushed voice behind me.

"She's an elf." Sam explained quietly. Arwen put a hand on Frodo's forehead.

"He's fading. He's not going to last. We must get him to my father." Arwen whispered, getting back onto her horse. Strider picked up Frodo gently from my lap and put him onto Arwen's horse.

"Where are you taking him?" Pippin demanded.

"There are five Wraiths behind you, where the other four are, I do not know." Arwen informed us, ignoring Pippin.

"Dartho guin Berian. Rych le ad tolthathon." Strider said, looking deeply into Arwen's eyes.

"Hon mabathon. Rochoh ellint im." She responded like a protest.

"Andelu I ven." Strider said, frowning. Drat! If we live through this, I am going to learn to speak Elfish better. I've only understood the words take, rider, road, and dangerous.

"What are they saying?" Pippin asked me curiously. I sighed and shrugged.

"I do not fear them." Arwen said bravely. Strider looked torn between letting her go and making her stay.

"Arwen. Ride hard, don't look back." He finally commanded, stepping back. Arwen whispered something in her horse's ear before taking off.

"What are you doing?!" Sam yelled after them. "Those Wraiths are still out there!"

"But, Sam." I whispered wearily. "They're the only chance we've got."

Then I fell back into a deep sleep.


	4. Rivendell

**EmberRose: Please, please, please, review!**

**Disclaimer: XxEmberRosexX doesn't own Lord of the Rings.**

"Are you sure you're fine?" Pippin asked me as we made our way to Rivendell. For the past four days, we've been slowly, but surely, traveling to Rivendell. It's been a long journey.

"I am fine, Pippin." I snapped, sending a glare his way. He shrunk back under my gaze, making me sigh. Strider looked at me out of the corner of his eye. "I am sorry, friend. My head hurts, but I'm fine. Nothing I haven't dealt with before."

"We are only a few hours away!" Talia chirped happily. Her black curls were dirty and messy, but the excitement in her eyes made up for that. Strider continued to look back at me, making me sigh again. Since I was so small, I was looked down upon as someone most people would want to protect. Like a younger sister, or a dear friend. I was jealous of Talia sometimes, but she was still my best friend. She was small because she was a Hobbit, but she had perfect curves, and the eyes that made boys stare in wonder. We walked mostly in silence, with scattered conversation here and there.

"Rivendell." Merry breathed in wonder as the elven city came into view. I looked upon the cascading waterfalls and soaring cliffs fondly. I nodded in silent agreement as we stumbled over the bridge and through the gates. What a sight we must have been. Four Hobbits, a Ranger, and what looked like a young elf, all dirty and disgruntled. Guards greeted us as we walked closer to the palace with spears and swords.

"We're here to see Lord Elrond." He explained as the guards simply. They nodded and lead us into the grand palace. It was a very airy palace, relaxed and peaceful. A view of a waterfall could be seen through one of the windows, and it was a breathtaking view. I was swept away to a healer for my head, with me arguing that it wasn't that bad. I sat on the soft chair and grumbled about how I healed it myself.

"Not very well." The healer commented, brushing my hair aside with her long finger tips. I scowled and glared at the wall. After being told to go strait to my temporary room and rest, I was dismissed with a wave of her hand. I wondered down the crystalline halls, curiously gazing at the beautiful scenes before me. After a while I decided to listen to my healer and go rest, because quite frankly, a bed sounded delightful at the moment. I had to ask multiple guards and officials to direct me to my room, but eventually I found it. I ignored the silky nightgown lying on the oak dresser and flopped down onto the silky green sheets. The sound of running water filled the silence, slowly lulling me to sleep. I closed my eyes and succumbed to the darkness.

* * *

Sunlight poured into my room and filled my eyelids with red light. I yawned and stretched out my arms. I groaned at the sound of my muscles popping, but was content. I crawled out from the cocoon of my covers and stood on my shaky legs. I shook them vigorously to wake them up before venturing to the bathroom.

"Lady Gwenavire." Someone greeted behind me. I gave a small shriek before grabbing for my dagger which was no longer at my waist. A tall elven girl was standing at the door with a small smile on her face. She had long blond hair that seemed to shimmer in the morning light and twinkling grey eyes. She had to be at least a century older than me.

"Just Gwen if you wouldn't mind." I said, letting out the breath I had held in.

"Alright, Gwen." She smiled at me in a friendly way. "I am Glanien. I'm here to help you prepare for the day, and no offence intended my lady, you need it desperately."

"I like you already." I laughed while beaming broadly.

"First of all, let's get you cleaned up." She said, pulling me into the bathroom. I blushed slightly, but not as much as I would if wasn't comfortable with Glanien, as I stripped down to nothing and stepped into the hot water. She poured oils and soaps into my hair, washing and scrubbing it clean of the muck and grim in it. I insisted on washing my body by myself and dismissed her to the other room. When I finished washing myself, I stepped out of the tub and wrapped myself in the thick towel she left on the floor next to the porcelain tub. Glanien came back in with a bundle in her hands which she set on the small table.

"Change into this and then come back out." She commanded, smiling at me. I smiled back and turned to the bundle. I bit my lip at the elven dress, before hastily putting it on.

"Could you button it?" I called to Glanien. She came in and buttoned up the back to silky dress. I looked into the mirror and really saw the dress for the first time. It was a light blue that complimented my pale skin nicely with a white sash around the waist. The sleeves ended at my elbows, but they hung down to my waist line. "This is really beautiful."

"I knew it would be." Glanien said confidently. She sat me down in front of the vanity and used a towel to dry my hair. After brushing my wild curls, she braided the two front parts of my hair and pulled the braids to the back of my head. I liked how it was simple, but it looked nice all the same.

"Thank you." I said to her after she bowed and was about to leave the room.

"Any time." She responded before leaving. I looked in the full length mirror, looked around for a moment before decided nobody was looking. I gave a quick twirl in my dress, giggling loudly as it flared out around my ankles. That's the thing I missed about wearing dresses. A deep laughter came from my doorway and I turned to see Gandalf standing there in his wonderful grey hat and matching cloak.

"Gandalf!" I yelped, running over to my mentor and throwing my arms around his waist. "Where were you?"

"Alas, my dear. Saruman is in alliance with Sauron." Gandalf sighed. I gasped in shock.

"No! Is it really true?" I asked as we started down the halls.

"I'm afraid it is." He said sadly. I shook my head in shock and disappointment. He helped mentor me. "But I have two gifts for you."

"Really? What are they?!" I asked eagerly. We walked to Gandalf's room, and I took a seat on his bed. He brought over two things from his desk. The first was a slim cherry wood staff with a white diamond on the top. "My staff! Thank you, Gandalf!"

"You ought to bring that with you more often." He chided, setting a box next to me.

"What is this?" I asked in confusion.

"Something I need for you to keep safe." Gandalf said, pushing the box closer to me. "I trust you."

"What is inside?" I asked, picking it up. The silver key lock glittered faintly.

"It is your destiny." He whispered, handing me a chain. On the end was a silver key that matched the lock. "I cannot deny you to open it, I just caution you to open it at the right time."

"M-my dest-tiny?" I stuttered in shock. The box seemed to get so much heavier all of a sudden.

"Yes. Now let us go down to the dinning room. I believe there is a grand breakfast waiting for us." Gandalf declared, standing up. We made our way to the dinning room, dropping my things off at my room. I felt something tugging at me as I walked away from the box, a want to open it. No. Not a want. A need.


	5. The Fellowship

**EmberRose: Please, please, please, review!**

**Disclaimer: XxEmberRosexX doesn't own Lord of the Rings.**

"Ah." Gandalf breathed as we made our way down to the breakfast table. "There may be a bit of a shock waiting downstairs for you."

"And what might that be?" I laughed, practically skipping into the dinning area. I stopped at the doorway to observe the people inside for a moment. Five Hobbits, Frodo, Sam, Talia, Merry, and Pippin, Strider, a male human, a dwarf, and an...elf. With long golden hair that had two warrior braids in it. Bright blue eyes. A kind face. Oh, damn.

"A _bit _of a shock?" I hissed to Gandalf. I spun on the heel of my worn leather boots to face him. "You call that, a _bit_?"

"Alas, my dear. You two haven't seen each other in many years. Let the past be the past." He tried to reason. I frowned and gave a light sigh.

"I did not want to confront him so early." I moaned softly.

"After breakfast is the council meeting." Gandalf said, putting a hand on my shoulder. My eyes widened. To answer my unspoken question, he said. "You've been asleep for three days, my dear."

"You should have woken me up." I sighed, shaking my head.

"You needed rest." He responded.

"_Frodo _woke up before me!" I protested weakly. The shock of seeing Legolas again has yet to wear off.

"You cannot withhold this forever." Gandalf said, putting his old, withered hand on my back.

"I know." I mumbled, taking a deep breath and walking into the dinning area.

"Gwen!" Talia greeted loudly, jumping up and running over to give me a hug.

"Hello, Talia." I laughed, patting her dark curls affectionately. "You honestly didn't think I died, did you?"

"Even Frodo woke up before you." She pointed out.

"That is going to follow me the rest of my immortal life." I groaned, sighing for the millionth time this morning. I smiled at the greetings from my Hobbit friends and Strider before sitting down and smiling at the hot porridge in front of me. I felt like two holes were being burnt into my head as I picked at the milky substance in front of me.

"Thank you for getting us here safely, Strider." I said, looking up at the mysterious Ranger. "We couldn't have made it without you."

"It was not a problem, my lady." He said, giving me a smile. I returned it and went back to my breakfast. By the time it was time to leave for the secret council I learned that the dwarf's name was Gimli, the man's name was Boromir, and Legolas can be very quiet when he wants to be. As I sat down next to Gandalf, I got a few nasty looks from some people, which I immediately returned with a scary look.

"Strangers from distant lands, friends of old. you have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle Earth stands upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite, or you will fall. Each race is bound to this fate. This one doom." Lord Elrond said, everyone settling down at once. "Bring forth the ring, Frodo."

I could not lie and say I wasn't drawn to the ring. I stared at it, relishing the power that was radiating off of it. I blinked a few times to snap out of my trance, and turned back to Elrond.

"So it is true." Boromir said in shock. I scoffed quietly at the fact that he didn't believe us. Gandalf gave me a warning look from the corner of his eye, and I silenced myself.

"Sauron's ring. The ring of power!" Legolas breathed. Oh. So he could talk. How nice.

"The doom of man." Gimli added grimly.

"It is a gift. A gift to the foes of Mordor! Why not use this Ring?" Boromir demanded. "Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor, held the forces of Mordor at by. By the blood of our people your lands are kept safe! Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy. Let us use it against him!"

"You fool!" I cried in outrage, standing up.

"Sit down, girl." Boromir snarled.

"You cannot wield it. None of us can. The one ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master." Aragorn said calmly, quietly standing up. Boromir turned to him coolly.

"And what would a ranger know of this matter?" Boromir asked in an almost pleasant tone. Aragorn didn't answer, but Legolas stood up fiercely.

"This is no mere Ranger. He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance!" Legolas argued angrily. I met his eyes across the council room, but quickly turned away with a furious blush rising to my cheeks.

"Aragorn? This is Isildur's heir?" Boromir asked in disbelief.

"And heir to the throne of Gondor." Legolas continued.

"Havo dad, Legolas." Aragorn commanded, still in a quiet tone.

"Gondor needs no king." Boromir said with a scowl.

"Aragorn is right. We cannot use it." Gandalf finally put in, effectively ending the argument.

"You have only one choice. The ring must be destroyed." Elrond decided, causing everyone to focus on the ring once more.

"Then what are we waiting for!" Gimli asked in an excited tone. I chuckled under my breath and sat down. Only a dwarf. He ran forward with his axe and swung it. The axe shattered as it made contact with the ring, blowing Gimli backwards. Frodo winced and slumped in his chair. I leaned over to him.

"Are you alright?" I whispered in concern. He nodded in return and focused on Elrond.

"The ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli, son of Gloin, by any craft that we here possesses. The ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom. Only there can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor, and cast into the fiery chasm from whence it came. One of you must do this." Elrond said, stunning everyone into silence. Nobody would meet his eyes as a feeling of dread settled down onto us.

"One does not simply walk into Mordor. Its black gates are guarded by more than just Orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep and the Great Eye is ever watchful. It is a barren wasteland, riddled with fire and ash and dust...the very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with ten thousand men could you do this. It is folly." Boromir said quietly, breaking the silence.

"Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said? The ring must be destroyed!" Legolas said heatedly.

"And I suppose you think you're the one to do it?" Gimli demanded.

"And if we fail, what then? What happens with Sauron takes back what is his?" Boromir growled in anger.

"I will be dead before I see the ring in the hands of an Elf!" Gimli shouted, causing an uproar. Everyone started arguing with each other, shoving, and threatening to draw swords. I stood desperately on the sidelines, trying to see my mentor in the swirling pool of angry men.

"I will take it." I heard behind me. I turned to Frodo with shock written all over my face.

"Frodo?" I breathed quietly. He looked at me.

"I will take it into Mordor!" Frodo said loudly. Everyone's attention turned to us.

"Though," He added quietly, "I do not know the way."

"I will you help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins, as long as it is yours to bear." Gandalf said, putting his hand on the young Hobbit's shoulder.

"And I as well." I said, smiling at him. "You have my staff.

"If, by my life or death, I can protect you, I will." Aragorn said, kneeling in front of Frodo. "You have my sword."

"And you have my bow." Legolas said, walking over to us. I stopped breathing as he stood next to me. Letting out my breath, I tried to ignore his presence.

"And my axe!" Gimli declared loudly, walking over to us.

"You carry the fate of us all, little one." Boromir said quietly. "If this is indeed the will of the Council, then Gondor will see it done."

"Here!" Someone shouted form the bushes. Sam. "Mr. Frodo's not going anywhere without me."

"Or me, for that fact." Another, more feminine voice said, popping up behind a stone wall. I smirked at Talia before turning to the other bushes were Merry and Pippin were emerging from.

"Oi! We're coming too!" Merry called out. "You'll have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us!"

"Anyway, you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission...quest...thing." Pippin decided with a radiant beam.

"Will, that rules you out, Pip." I laughed with a beam.

"So be it. You shall be the Fellowship of the ring." Elrond declared thoughtfully.

"Great!" Pippin said eagerly before pausing. "Where are we going?"


End file.
